


【苏打润】小人物之死

by pearsnake



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 原创人物有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsnake/pseuds/pearsnake
Summary: 太阳依旧照常升起
Relationships: Suda Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, 松本润 - Relationship, 菅田将晖 - Relationship, 菅田将晖/松本润





	【苏打润】小人物之死

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The death of nobody
> 
> Pairing: 菅田将暉x松本润
> 
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Summary: 太阳依旧照常升起。
> 
> Note：1.想得时候很激情，写得时候很郁闷。
> 
> 2.pwp流水账，看多了心理不适注意。
> 
> 3.故事及人物具体设定纯属虚构。泥塑有。有原创人物。对于法律等部分瞎掰有。
> 
> 4.说是NC17其实肉很少。涉及非自愿性行为。
> 
> 5.人物属于我，与原型无关，请勿上升到真人。

他站在加藤主任的办公桌前，把头深深的低到一个谦卑的角度，一手攥着自己皴皱的衣角揉搓。雪花一样的A4纸劈头盖脸地洒落到面前的地面上。他还是不肯抬头，只是局促地抿嘴捏衣角。

“做的什么狗屁，全部重写！听不懂人话？你来这里也好几年了，怎么还这么没用？”

上司怒气冲冲的声音在耳边闷响，像是打雷。但是菅田将暉只是麻木的盯着面前的地面，看见和自己廉价西装一样皱的皮鞋一点也不光亮。“也许我该擦皮鞋了，可是家里鞋油好像没有了。”他想。

“你到底有没有在认真做工作？”加藤突然一拍桌，砰砰作响。菅田将暉不由惊醒，肩膀一抖抬起头来看自己的主任。许是发现自己在发呆，加藤面色又更显出几分红白来，拧紧眉毛坐倒在办公椅，撑着额头喘粗气。菅田将暉更不敢看他，又低下头去。“你今天必须把这份方案改好，客户又在催！”他揉着太阳穴。菅田将暉愣愣的一点头，蹲在地上收拾起散落的方案，有一张上面还被踩了一脚。他拾起那张纸，掸了掸又吹了吹，痕迹一点也没掉，遂放弃。

菅田将暉站起来往自己的工位上走，听见身后细碎又低沉的声音。

“怎么不去死呢，混吃等死的混蛋。”

这种话他听过太多次了，简直不足为奇。于是菅田将暉平静地回到工位，开始修改方案。经过开会和几日夜的删改，目前已经是第六个版本了。以前这个时候他会开玩笑地和润说：“改太多我真的会吐。”而最近和润谈到这事的时候他思考了一下，一本正经地回答润：“好像现在不会吐耶。”菅田将暉滚着鼠标滚轮，在看到仓库数据的时候突然有些眼花，他想揉揉眼睛，又怕被盯着自己的主任抓包说自己不认真工作，于是故意眯起眼睛看屏幕。这下就不能说我不认真工作了吧？小职员颇有些得意洋洋。

从产品进货商开始确认，到下午六点的时候刚刚核对完毕。中途同事路过他身边的时候问要不要一起去吃晚饭？他看了一眼时钟，估算着如果出门吃饭半个小时，也许今晚就赶不上回家的末班车了。于是菅田将暉没有回答，只是朝他挥了挥手，同事出门后才想起来应该叫他给自己带个饭团什么的。菅田将暉冲出门去，发现他们早已走进人群，找不见了。他悻悻回到座位，空洞地继续看着电脑屏幕。算了，不吃就不吃嘛。他如此安慰自己。上司总是比他们早下班，于是菅田将暉可以将手撑着脸看一下窗外的天空。其实今天天气很好，此刻夕阳下的城市都染上紫红的光晕，看起来格外温热，不多久这种天然的柔光就会被五光十色的人造霓虹取代，东京的繁华夜晚即将到来。菅田将暉的肚子不适地咕噜一声，他突然想起润了。不知道他现在有没有在吃饭？菅田将暉掏出手机给松本润发了一条消息，“你现在在吃晚饭吗？我还没有吃呢。晚上我会晚点回去。”消息框显示已送达，他又想了想，小心翼翼补充了一句：“你要好好吃饭啊。”

润没有回复。

而菅田将暉并不继续在意，松本润已经很久没有回过他的消息了。他们住在一起，不是那种虚无缥缈的关系，润不会无缘无故丢失，所以并没什么担心的。菅田将暉伸了个懒腰决定再接再厉。窗外的斜阳余晖打在他身上，在这样的柔和温暖中他无端觉得自己像一株植物，似乎阳光照照也可以活下来。阳光真好。菅田将暉微微一笑。这是一个春天，家附近的公园里樱花已经开了，春风吹拂下落下一地雪一样的花瓣。如果可以，真想在双休日带着润去赏花。花瓣落在润的肩头一定很美。他敲击着键盘，思维不禁浪漫了起来。“喂，笑什么呢？”不知不觉同事已经陆陆续续回来了，对面的田中看他一脸笑意好奇地越过电脑望他。“啊，没什么，不好意思。”菅田将暉收了一收表情，眼睛突然有些酸涩，想喝一口咖啡提神。伸手拿过桌旁的易拉罐，发现已经空了。他朝田中扬了扬下巴：“你那里还有咖啡吗？”田中低下头在桌下找寻了一阵，直起身来耸肩以示抱歉。“你看看旁边的佐藤呢，我记得他之前买了一箱。”菅田将暉转过身，旁边的座位上是空的，甚至有些积灰。如果不是因为桌子上还摆着佐藤太太的照片，这完全就是一个无主的新座位。他俯下身，果然在桌子下找到一箱咖啡，也就剩下两罐了。菅田将暉顺手将两罐都拿了出来，递给田中一罐。“他应该不会介意吧？”菅田将暉随口说着，田中也随意附和道没有关系啦，大不了再买给他。说的也是，佐藤似乎也从来不在乎这些小事。想到这里菅田将暉竟没有立刻打开易拉罐，而是看着旁边的座位有些愣神。他盯着看了一两秒，又回过神来继续工作。菅田将暉扣开罐子喝了一口，电脑的光映着他的脸有些发蓝。他一边写新的方案大纲一边同田中搭话：“佐藤是怎么了，我好像很久没看见过他了。”“啊，你还不知道吗？”田中突然放低了声音，脸从电脑间的空隙里凑过来神秘地让他附耳听来。“听说是他那天回家，喝多了酒同儿子吵打起来，结果被猛地一推头磕碰到桌子。之后如何就不知道，据说是不得行了。工位的东西这几天估计也要让太太收回去。”

“哦……”菅田将暉突然语塞，只能尴尬沉默着敲击键盘发出啪啪声，就当是自己的回答了。田中看他没什么反应，深觉无趣，又坐回了位置，感慨道：“其实还挺羡慕佐藤，至少还有人替他来收拾遗物。”听见这句话的菅田将暉一挑眉，田中不由仰头笑了起来：“我是个单身汉，要是死掉才没人管我呢，哈哈！”“你也可以找女朋友啊。”菅田将暉觉得他太悲观，居然有些于心不忍，朝着和佐藤座位相反的方向挪了挪。“没有人看得上我吧，黑心企业的小员工。佐藤的太太现在倒是单身了，不知道能不能追啊，哈哈！要我替他养儿子其实也无所谓啦。”田中满不在乎地跑火车，听见这话的菅田将暉一皱眉，觉得不舒服。“喂，别拿这事开玩笑啊。”他悄声提醒，又不声不响地喝了一口咖啡。这也算是佐藤的遗物吧？想到此他突然莫名觉得内疚了起来，搁下咖啡不敢再喝。

“说到这个，菅田你不是也有女朋友吗？最近感情还好吗？”田中又探过头来打听，菅田将暉动作一滞，不知该作何回答。幸而田中没有深究，自顾自又说了下去。“啊，真好啊！可恶，是我没有你长得帅吗，为什么我找不到女朋友啊？”田中泄愤一般敲击着键盘，牙齿叼着咖啡喝空的罐子上下晃，说起话来含糊不清。“我记得你和你的女朋友已经交往很久了，不打算结婚吗？”

“额，这个么……”菅田将暉低头看看自己无名指上闪着隐隐光泽的戒指。

“其实我们订婚了。”

许是没有意识到自己表情的柔软，他被田中一声惊呼吓得打了个哆嗦。“真好啊！那你们很快就要结婚咯？”田中语气中真心实意与嫉妒参半，菅田将暉听得出来，但是他不觉得这是什么坏事，右键鼠标重建了一行数据表格。“这还没有定，至少得有结婚的钱吧，现在我哪配谈这个。”他举起戴戒指的手朝田中示意了一下，自嘲地呵呵一笑。“连这个都是便宜货呢。”

田中嗤之以鼻地一翻白眼，权当他在炫耀。菅田将暉理解地撇了撇嘴，又继续工作。报表已经整理好了，会议记录也更新了，剩下来的工作屈指可数。他抬头看了一眼时钟，八点过半，也许没准可以在一个小时内结束工作？他不是个精力充沛的人，往往只在工作要结束的时候才会斗志昂扬一些。菅田将暉一手按在肩膀上，他的肩膀同每一个坐办公室的人一般僵硬，以前润给他按摩肩膀的时候他会龇牙咧嘴喊痛，然后就会被强制性按在椅子上，不捏完不许动。看他疼得大叫的时候松本润经常笑得很得意，松本润笑起来生动的眼神间透露着一种独特的狡黠。菅田将暉已经很久没有活动过肩膀了，于是他抬起臂膀绕着肩转了转，仿佛都能听见骨头间互相摩擦的声音。上一次听见还是因为生长痛。他回忆，在寂静浓稠深黑的夜晚里躺在床上，听见骨骼生长的声音，好像躺在草地上，看身边草籽抽芽。菅田将暉暗自这样想，于是“咯哒”一声，真的一步踏进了黑暗里。耳边骤然响起层层叠起的惊呼，他自己倒是一瞬间没有反应过来。有人明知故问，有人破口大骂，浓夜里田中打亮了手机里的手电筒，他只是呆呆的盯着面前漆黑一片的电脑屏幕不知道该作何表现。突然之间意识到了什么，立刻焦急的攥过鼠标飞快滑动几下，这显然是徒劳的，只是电脑屏幕透过的死寂让他来不及愤怒就跌进了恐惧。“到底怎么回事啊！”田中举着手机朝办公室另一头的同事喊话，手机的光从下往上打看起来除了恐怖以外还有一丝滑稽，但是菅田将暉笑不出来。他下意识也掏出手机，不是要找手电，而是想立刻发消息给松本润，可是看见屏幕里孤零零的一串消息，又漠然地垂下了双手。“好像是跳闸了，已经开始联系电工来修了。”对面的同事去隔壁办公室问了一圈后回来，在模糊的夜色里无奈耸耸肩。“他妈的！”田中气得一拳捶在桌子上，他跳起来骂，又不知道该骂谁，只能重复说这句“他妈的”。“他妈的！”他举起拳头晃动，仿佛在发表什么激动人心的演说，讲完又觉得欠缺什么主体，于是尴尬无力地又将手放下。田中的眼睛在黑夜里烧着整个城市，却看起来和窗外东京的夜色一样冷。

菅田将暉抿着嘴，不知道该说什么。他许是该说些宽慰的话，但是似乎又没有什么资格这样讲。田中气氛后阴沉地翘着腿，手搁在桌子上。他们在周围细碎的喧闹声里诡异的沉默着，直到来电前他们没有说任何一句话。身边的人在小声地抱怨：怎么突然跳闸了？我回不去家了，老婆又要骂我了，回去后家里人都睡了，我的文件又要重新做了。有人在小声解释，不知道是给谁听：工作重新做就好，公司设备太老了，都是这样的，哎……

不知道是谁喟然长叹，大家好似听到了又好似全然不在乎。联系电工后经过一段时间顶头的灯又闪闪烁烁凄惶的亮了起来，菅田将暉木然抬起手看了一眼手机，润还是没有回复。“可能是睡了吧。”他看向电脑屏幕，弯腰重新按开了开机键。大不了就是重新做。菅田将暉又这样安慰自己，这时肚子又不合时宜地响了一声，他居然有些不好意思地笑了，挠挠头露出一个不知所措的表情。早知道就下去吃饭了。他撇了撇嘴，看一眼旁边的咖啡罐，还是端着水杯去饮水机那里接水充饥。

下面的时间很枯燥，盖因连田中这个话痨都不同他说话了。田中默不作声地点燃了香烟，连抽了三四支后有人拍肩叫他去吸烟室抽，又闷声把烟掐了。菅田将暉突然有向他讨要一根烟的冲动，但是他不懂怎么抽，又怕也有人拍他肩膀说要抽去吸烟室抽。即使时间紧迫菅田将暉也还能开这种小差，他就是有这种本事。于是在他困得已经简直是趴在键盘上打字的时候，公司早就是一座空城了，连田中都已经走了。做不完了。他困倦地打了个哈欠。其实工作只差一个收尾，要不明天再做吧？早一点来公司，肯定可以做好。菅田将暉抬头看了一眼时钟，已经将近一点钟了，惊觉回家的末班车刚刚开走。“只能打车了吗？”他虚浮着脚步垂头丧气从楼梯上走下去，站在街边叫计程车。记得前两年的时候，他和润躺在床上，那个时候他们俩还睡一张床。润靠在他肩膀上，他举着便宜笔记本电脑在汽车网站上看车。“我会给你买一辆漂亮的车的。”菅田将暉说得眉飞色舞，松本润看他得意的样子笑得很温柔，这个时候润的表情总让他想到自己母亲纵容的笑容。菅田将暉放下笔记本电脑，在松本润额头上怜爱地施以一吻，把他环在自己臂膀里。他微微冒出青茬的下巴搁在润的头顶，他喃喃自语：“我会给你买一辆漂亮的车的。”

而此时菅田将暉显然是还没有兑现这个诺言，存钱太难了，他依然是一个一穷二白的傻小子。他只能坐在计程车里看着窗外飞驰的景色想，原来这就是车，这就是开车的感觉。菅田将暉有些昏昏欲睡，他也真的倚在冰冷的玻璃上就这么睡着了，直到司机第三次喊他的时候才如梦方醒，原来自己还在车里。他睡眼惺忪地掏出钱包，抽出两张票子递给司机，又茫然地接过零钱，随手塞在口袋里，那里还放了很多已经成为废纸的小票收据，但是他毫不讲究。菅田将暉拖拉着脚步走到楼下，抬头发现家里灯还亮着，如同被人当头一击，全身的睡意忽然被逼退。他踉跄着步伐跑上楼，甚至有些连滚带爬，差点就被楼梯磕碰着跪倒在地上。他从口袋里试图掏出钥匙，然而手指却在和小票纸币纠缠，翻找中落下一地硬币。终于他哆嗦着手拧开门匙，看见从玄关到走廊一片幽深的黑，只有客厅的灯亮着。菅田将暉匆匆脱下鞋子就往里面跑，松本润正坐在餐桌前低垂着眉眼，餐厅吊灯暖黄的光洒在他睫毛上。当时松本润说喜欢这样的暖光，“看起来很温馨啊”，他是这样笑着说出来的。然这样的暖光下的他看起来更孤独了。

“对不起，我……”菅田将暉想同他解释些什么，松本润懒懒的抬起眼来看他，一言不发，这样的架势却叫菅田将暉哑口无言了。他喘着粗气，办公的包还拎在手里，脸色苍白，冷汗浸湿了前额的碎发。松本润看在眼里，于是偏过了眼神，他起身淡淡地说：“睡觉吧，我困了。”

松本润没有管他什么反应，只是径直走去了卧室。那里一片黢黑，他却懒得开灯。菅田将暉扫了一眼厨房，冷锅冷灶，他今晚还是什么都没有吃。不知为何心头突然涌上一股似乎可以称之为索然无味的情绪，他口干舌燥。他走到流离台边拿过玻璃杯，去水龙头下接水，忽地瞥见放在一旁的水果刀上有一抹已经干涸的锈色。菅田将暉迟疑着搁下水杯，兀的心头一痛。他想拾起刀看看那是不是血，刚伸手又好像怕被烫到一般警惕地收回。他咬了咬牙，扭头便去到卧室，拉亮了房间的灯。松本润把自己窝在被子里，蜷缩成一座防御的堡垒。菅田将暉小心翼翼走到他面前，蹲下来看他，果然松本润还没有睡着。他睁大一双没有情绪的眼睛，直勾勾盯着面前的墙，菅田将暉出现后就盯着菅田将暉。但是显然松本润此刻木然的眼中没有菅田将暉，也没有任何其他的东西。

菅田将暉瞥见他搁在枕边的手。今天松本润穿的是一件黑色卫衣，因为消瘦，已经有些过于宽大了。他顺着空洞的袖子看见松本润手腕上又有几道崭新的伤疤，甚至血迹还没有完全干透。铁锈红在他洁白的腕子上过于扎眼，菅田将暉甚至不能装做没有看到。他叹息一声，拉过那只手，坐在地上，他疲倦又酸涩地眨了眨眼，用同样疲倦又酸涩的语气，和松本润商量：“不要再这样做了，好不好？”

松本润没有回答他，任由菅田将暉握着自己的手。他只是换了个姿势，仰躺在床上。“今天打开窗子的时候，有一瓣樱花飘到我的衣服上，结果被我掸掉了，有些可惜。”他平静地叙述，眼睛盯着头顶的光源，却眨都没眨。“附近公园的樱花开了。”菅田将暉捏了捏松本润冰凉的手，试探地问他：“要一起去看吗？如果你想的话。”听闻此言的松本润突然将脸转过去，有些不可思议地看着他，这张像人偶一样的脸霎时间生动了些许。这样的惊诧转瞬即逝，松本润微微一笑，温和地反手握住菅田将暉的手，轻声说：“我花粉症啊。”说罢又抽回手，淡然看了茫然无措的菅田将暉一眼。“睡觉吧，我困了。”他翻过身，留给菅田将暉一个瘦削的背影。

菅田将暉看着润单薄的肩头心底油然而生一种无力感。不去就不去吧。他这么想，于是在松本润背后失神蹲了几秒后又平静地站起身来拿睡衣，脱掉皱巴巴的外套、衬衫、裤子。他去浴室胡乱洗漱完，换上睡衣后又去门口把乱脱的皮鞋摆好，弯下腰的时候突然想到鞋油忘了买。“啊。”他不由哑然，转念一想自己出门的时候已经没有店门还开着了，又肩膀一松释然下来。自己还没有那么健忘吧？菅田将暉故意扪心自问，得到自己肯定的回答后点点头，如释重负地倒在沙发上。自从搬来这间公寓他就再也没有和润在一张床上睡过，因为润说不喜欢。好在沙发并不比床更坚硬。菅田将暉只用西装外套盖住自己就这样草草入睡。半梦半醒之间，他好像看见松本润走到面前，不知道说了些什么。菅田将暉只能支起所有精神露出一个颓圮的笑容，嘟哝着：“晚安。”

他真的睡着了。

闹钟叫醒他的时候已经是七点了。菅田将暉一直不知道自己需要几点起床去工作，于是从五点开始就开始每隔十分钟定一个闹钟，通常情况下他六点钟会醒，醒来后在一小时内洗漱和做饭吃饭，七点钟再出门。他只会做烤面包和煎蛋，一般来说都会把润的那一份也做好。然而不知道松本润是几点起床，所以菅田将暉一直怀疑他醒来的时候是不是早已凉透，只能扔掉。昨天实在是太困倦，今天居然就真的起迟了。他看见手机时间的那一刹那惊慌地立刻掀开西装，拎在手里冲到盥洗室梳洗。头发来不及仔细梳理了，牙齿也只刷了一下下，至于胡子么？哪有那个时间刮。菅田将暉着急忙慌地在浴室里就换完了西装，昨天脱下来后皱成一团还没有熨烫就又穿上了身，看起来更拘谨了。没关系，没关系。他心里默念。反正自己一直都是这么穿，哪怕可笑也可笑惯了。就这样吧，就这样吧！

菅田将暉小跑回客厅拿公文包，愕然看见松本润正在慢条斯理地煎蛋，桌上摆着两个盘子，各有两片面包。他甚至还给自己泡了一杯咖啡，正摆在桌上散发热气。松本润余光乜到他呆愣在原地，缓缓转过头去冲他友好地笑着说：“坐呀。”他的脸庞在金色灿烂的阳光里轮廓有些毛绒绒，如同被羽毛包裹。菅田将暉想起以前的一些早上是怎样度过，可是他现在只能支吾着拾起扔在地上的公文包，朝对自己发出邀请的松本润露出一个似笑非笑的滑稽表情。“我，我今天要早点去办公室……你吃吧。”说着逃也似地离开了客厅，他甚至没敢看松本润的表情，坐在玄关冷汗由背后缓缓渗出。菅田将暉穿上皮鞋，拧开门锁，刚踏出一只脚，却不敢就这么出门。他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，下定决心一般回头朝着身后屋内叫喊：“我今晚会回来做饭的！”

菅田将暉慌乱带上了门。

松本润斜倚在厨房边的窗口看菅田将暉像蚂蚁一样匍匐在地面上，以一种爬行的姿态向前奔去，默默将灶台的火关掉。那份煎蛋早就糊得难以入口了，但是他还是分了两份在桌上两个盘子里。他坐在这头，看着那头空空如也的座位，又是一低头，眉眼垂了下来。松本润起身，默默端过两个盘子，连盘子带煎蛋全都扔在了垃圾桶。他看着垃圾桶里焦黑的食物，油腻的餐盘还有散落的白色药片，突然一阵反胃。润趴在水池边呕吐起来，他已经很久没有进食了，呕出来的似乎只能是胃酸，粘腻的呕吐声溢满了水池，他还是没有吐出任何东西。

不知过了多久，这样的痛苦折磨才稍稍止歇，松本润已咳嗽出满脸的泪痕。他吃力的松开扒着水池的手，顺着水池边缘滑倒坐在地上，哆嗦着嘴唇蜷起身子，突然绝望又歇斯底里地放声痛哭起来。

可这些事菅田将暉不知道。如同每一个寻常早晨，他被夹杂在拥挤的电车里浑浑噩噩的拎着扶手，随着电车的左右摇摆而晃动。电车里有上学的学生，有出远门的老人，有家庭妇女，但是大多数仍然是和自己一样的上班族。菅田将暉无暇去观察他们，就像他们也不会心血来潮观察他一样。他们穿着相似的西装，混在一样的人堆里。如果把这些人同他打混，可能连本人也分辨不出谁是自己。菅田将暉突然被这个想法逗乐了，不自觉咧嘴笑一下，坐在他面前的上班族肯定是觉得这个人莫名其妙，盯他一眼又低头看手机去了。菅田将暉没当回事，看着车窗玻璃上倒映的人影，只觉憔悴邋遢。只是熬夜了一晚就已经像老了十岁吗？他有些泄气，这是否提醒自己已经渐渐不再年轻了？可惜没有留给他继续思考问题的时间，车就已经到站了。群鱼一样倾巢而出的人流推着彼此离开车厢，菅田将暉产生电车是一种母体的感觉。他坚定又茫然地顺着人潮的方向前进，周围也都是上班族，大家素不相识，这一刻又好似兄弟。他就这么游到了公司楼下，连忙同昨晚回家一样手脚并用地爬上楼，好险，并没有什么人看见，因为大家已经坐在办公室里了。

他不敢窥伺上司在不在，只能屏气闷声走到座位上。佐藤的位置依旧空着，他的太太还是没有来。佐藤真的死了吗？菅田将暉坐在位子上想，手边还摆着那罐咖啡。他打开电脑，继续昨晚的工作。今天的阳光依旧很好，只是早上就毫无保留地挥洒给这座城市的每个角落，包括这间小小的灰色办公室。菅田将暉倚在阳光里眯起眼睛注视着五光十色的屏幕，想起早上为自己做饭的松本润，不由又咧嘴一笑。希望今天的工作不要太多，他已经许下承诺要回去做晚饭了。“菅田，你方案呢？”他听见加藤不耐烦地叫唤，只能边加快手头工作的速度边回答他：“就好了，就好了。”“客户昨天就在要，你干什么吃的还没做好？”主任又在叫喊，他把一沓不知道是谁写的文件卷成卷在桌上打得咯咯响。“昨天公司停电了。”田中忽然冷冷地接过话头替菅田将暉开脱，这叫另外两个人多少有些措手不及。菅田将暉转过头讶异地看向他，田中却面色如常，依旧在整理自己的工作。

“那你们就应该带回家去做，公司没有给你们配电脑吗？”加藤主任态度显然没有先前那么铁硬了，却依旧对他们没有什么好脸色。他随意地差使菅田将暉赶紧把这个案子弄完发给客户，新的指标马上就要下来了。菅田将暉最后又大致浏览了一遍，再次忐忑不安地点击发送。顺便他点开收件箱里的未读邮件，公司的奖金发布情况又更新了，然而不管更新多少次，肯定不会分摊到他的头上。于是菅田将暉习以为常地无视周围的窃窃私语，关掉了收件箱。还是太年轻了。他在心里感叹，有这个抱怨的功夫他们已经可以把工作做完了。菅田将暉没有意识到自己在五十步笑百步，刚刚完成工作的他只觉得轻松了些许。

午间休息菅田将暉想叫田中一起去吃饭，却没有在位子上看到他。问了一圈同事被告知去吸烟室了，“总不能一直在工位抽烟吧。”同事讪笑着回答。“那个座位烟味一直很大的。”他会想起昨晚田中毫无知觉地在座位上抽烟，一种神秘的好奇又从心底爬了上来。他走进吸烟室，这个吸烟室已经被使用很长时间了，连墙壁和窗帘都被熏黄，整个房间被焦油尼古丁终日浸润，格外呛人。菅田将暉刚踏进去就止不住地咳嗽，可田中却面色平静地吞云吐雾。“咳……给我一根。”菅田将暉被飘向自己的烟熏得睁不开眼睛，皱着鼻子用手挥开白色烟雾。田中露出意外的表情朝他一挑眉，但是还是从口袋里掏出一包烟，示意他自己拿。“你都咳成这样了还想抽烟啊？田中伸手过去给他点上火，眼看他深吸一口被呛得直不起身哈哈大笑。菅田将暉吐着舌头不明白为什么有人想抽烟，田中老练地嘬了一口烟蒂，朝窗外吹出一道烟轨，把菅田将暉看得一愣。“你这么年轻烟抽这么凶啊？”菅田将暉还在咳嗽，但是他依旧扎了一口，学田中的样子呼出去，这次倒是没有被呛住。“怎么突然想学抽烟？”田中没有正面回答他的问题，一只胳膊支在窗户上，颇有些玩世不恭地看他。菅田将暉不知该作何回答，只能盯着手里明明灭灭的火星出神。为什么呢？他如果说只是因为好奇田中会信么。又不是高中生，哪来那么多的好奇心。他自嘲地笑笑，又吸了一口，这次已经是相当熟练了。田中看他愣神掐灭了手中的烟，双手插兜，一副作罢的样子。“走吧，不是去找我吃饭的吗？”“哦……”他低头看着自己肮脏的皮鞋，不好意思的在地上捻了捻，好像这样就可以掩饰它的破旧。“你去吧，我不是很饿。”他揶揄，在吸了一口烟之后也真的没有很饿，不如说是忽然不想吃东西了。田中一直吸烟是为了抵饿么？那他也太容易饿了一点。菅田将暉一边吸着烟一边呵呵地笑，他看窗外袒露的那一小块晴空，在想晚上要给松本润做些什么。不如直接问。他掏出手机给松本润发了一条消息：“你晚上想吃什么？”然后便收起手机掐灭了烟，踱回了座位。

破天荒的，他看见上司已经坐在办公椅上。更加不可思议地是他看自己的表情不愤怒也不冷漠，甚至有一些油腻的欣喜，或许可以称之为……谄媚？菅田将暉真的茫然了，他没有在加藤脸上见过这种表情，于是无法分辨这是什么意思。大概是看到菅田将暉这样木讷的表现，加藤尴尬地咳嗽一声，略微收敛表情，但是依旧神采飞扬地将他叫过来。“菅田啊，你上午写的那个提案，客户看了……他们很满意。”他站起来，嘻嘻笑着用那只先前砰砰拍桌子的手拍菅田将暉的肩，菅田将暉产生难承其重的感觉。“他们邀请我带着你和田中晚上一起吃个饭，你没什么事吧？有也推掉吧！”这不是一个坏消息，但是菅田将暉如同五雷轰顶，他呆在原地，张口欲辩。看出他有拒绝的意向，主任皱着眉先打断了他，悄悄在他耳边低声劝告：“你这次可是给公司立大功了……再和客户搞好关系，我以后退任，主任这个位置……”说罢嘿嘿笑着又在他肩膀上重重拍两下。“实不相瞒，我在这些人里最看好的就是你啊菅田，可不要让我失望。”菅田将暉机械地表达感谢，谦卑地欠身鞠躬。他不否认这真是一个好兆头，但是他该怎么像润解释呢？

这个问题直到他和田中被主任拉上去酒会的车时，其实是可以解决的。但是他就任由这件事像达摩克里斯之剑一样悬在头顶。润会理解的。菅田将暉想。润之前也在公司，他应该懂的……菅田将暉麻木地坐在酒席上笑，起身给客户敬酒，和田中一起给主任挡酒。酒席上没有什么菜，只能喝酒，好在酒还都不错。他强迫自己笑得真心实意一点，不敢把手机掏出来看时间。“咧嘴，笑一笑，菅田将暉。”他在心里默念。好在客户组没有发现什么不对，席间一团和气。他们谈完了生意便开始闲聊。对面的科长看见菅田将暉无名指上的戒指，酡红的脸爬上潮湿的笑，打着酒嗝调笑他：“到底是年轻，结婚了还喝这么多酒，不怕那方面不行啊。”菅田将暉端着酒杯的手一顿，佯装出来的笑容凝滞在脸上，定格成一个呆蠢的造型。主任看见他犹豫，大笑着用手指他“哈哈！他怕了！他怕了！”。这样的笑话很讨对面客户的欢心，快活的气氛再一次弥漫开来。田中看了一眼菅田将暉，后者只管仰头喝酒，手挡在脸面前看不见什么表情。

既已提到了结婚的话题，客户组便乐衷在此大做文章。“我家里那位和年轻时候比真的不够看。”“你别不知足了，我家的屁股都快垂到地上了。有的时候我真觉得是在和我妈生活。”“太夸张了，哪有那么多好看女人……”菅田将暉没有接茬也没有理会，他捏着手里的杯子，看见杯中残酒里倒映着一个自己，圆圆的灯影落在杯中就好像是一轮月亮。之前住的公寓比现在的要大一些，松本润在阳台上放了一个木桶，特地在里面养出一些青苔，月夜下就像一口小井。他们靠在栏杆上乘凉的时候，菅田将暉看着松本润同月亮一样皎洁的脸，感叹他可真是比自己会过日子多了。后来那个木桶被他在搬家的时候丢掉，现在的阳台上也没有多余的地方供他们附庸风雅。他盯着手中的杯子出神，没有注意主任朝这个方向瞟了一眼。

“菅田的老婆就长得不错。”加藤突然冒出这么一句，低头看杯子的菅田将暉一愣，失措地抬起头看见对面三个人饶有兴趣的眼神。他想不到为什么加藤要这么说。菅田将暉没有给他介绍过松本润，加藤是怎么知道的呢？他来不及想个中缘由，对方的提问就抛了过来。“加藤主任说得跟真的似的，没有照片骗谁哦。”石原科长嘻嘻笑着往嘴里丢了一片腌菜，眯着眼睛暗示他。“啊，是的，我手机里没有……”菅田将暉双手撑在腿上，低下头一副负荆请罪的姿态。客户组瞬间失去了兴致，颇有些不满地叹了口气，一位姓今井的似笑非笑从下往上打量着他，啜口酒说道：“菅田老弟，金屋藏娇提防咱们呢。”加藤看气氛冷淡了下去，忙打着圆场轻拍了一下菅田将暉面前的桌子，又是把他惊得一颤。“哈哈哈哈，菅田就这德行，跟各位开玩笑呢。”说罢贴到他肩边，看着菅田将暉侧脸用笃定的声音提醒：“菅田，我记得你的手机屏幕不就是你老婆嘛，怎么不给大家看看？”加藤没有瞧见菅田将暉愕然的神色，也不知道听见这句话的他背后有无冷汗，兀自大笑起来又砰砰拍起菅田将暉的肩膀同客户笑话他。“你看看他，紧张的，好像给看一眼咱们就能把他老婆抢走似的。”加藤笑嘻嘻地朝他伸手要手机，这句玩笑话显然很讨客户的欢心，他们用筷子指着菅田将暉其乐融融地笑了起来。“你啊你。”石原嚼着腌菜笑得有些贼。菅田将暉没有抬头看他们的表情，依旧在迟钝地掏手机，他的过于迟缓惹得加藤又着急了起来，伸手抢过手机。菅田将暉想伸手阻拦，却刚直起身子又窝了下去。他刚刚瞥见田中也在看着自己，目光对视了一阵后田中别过脸去喝酒，只留下菅田将暉不知道该用什么表情去面对这样的闹剧。

“笑一下，菅田将暉。”他听见自己内心的声音，于是又咧开了嘴。

加藤按亮了屏幕，竖起手机给对面的三个人看。锁屏页面上是站在树下的松本润，也许是听到有谁在叫他，偏过头笑得很灿烂，脸上还有零零碎碎的透过树叶间隙洒下的金箔样的阳光。那是松本润同他初遇的那一天，那时他们还不知道彼此是谁。那张脸上荡漾着艳丽、纯洁还有其他一些现在的松本润所没有的东西。看见这张照片的人在惊呼，他们发出感叹，伴随着模糊而淫猥的笑声。“哎呀，这可真是……”对面那位一直没有说话的吉泽主任开口了，他眼睛一亮，可能有些紧张，他在搓着手。“我算是知道为什么菅田老弟说什么都不给我们看呢，啊？今井你说是不是？”被叫到的今井咋舌，仿佛评论家一样缓缓点头，眼神却始终没有离开这张照片。加藤替菅田将暉得意洋洋地邀功，忙不迭地肯定松本润的美丽。“一开始我还以为是偶像还是明星。”他龇着牙把手机还给了菅田将暉，后者小心地把手机接过来按灭了屏幕收了起来。他们没有继续看松本润的照片，却津津乐道地讨论起这个话题。“长这么好看，是在做什么？”此话一出，大家又都心照不宣的低声笑了一通，菅田将暉没理解他们在笑什么，老实回答：“原本是公司职员，现在辞职了。”吉泽推了推眼镜讪笑道：“辞职了也不干点别的？”“没准原本也不想当职员，有这样一张脸……”他们又嘿嘿笑了起来，语焉不详，之后又说了什么菅田将暉记不得了，也没有听清他们在说什么，也许他都没有听懂。菅田将暉只是端着过于职业化的灿烂笑容，呵呵地附和笑着。

“哎，真羡慕菅田前辈。我是个不受欢迎的单身汉，之前和女同事联谊的时候被用茶泼了一身。”一直沉默着的田中突然开口，一脸故作苦恼地说起自己的滑稽事，又惹得满桌爆发出笑声。于是话题又偏向到田中那里，或是说他不懂得如何撩妹，或是佯装安慰说是女人不懂欣赏好男人。说到好男人还必朝自己胸口一比划，于是便又互相推搡取笑起来。菅田将暉偏过头看田中，他已经喝得满脸通红了，而他面容发亮，笑起来的样子看起来如此真实、快活。他低下头去，盯着榻榻米数上面的颗粒，在想自己刚刚看起来是不是也这么自然。渐渐地，似乎已经没有任何玩笑可以开了，大家多少都有些意兴阑珊，田中已经醉得趴倒在桌子上，宴席也应该结束了。加藤示意菅田将暉去结账，“公司给报销。”他悄声提醒。菅田将暉眨眨眼，他不是没有来过应酬，这当然是句谎话，但是他还是听话地去前台结账，顺道去了一趟洗手间。菅田将暉拧开水龙头，掬了一捧水扑打在脸上，缓解酒精带来的灼烧。他抬起头，撩了一把额前碎发，镜中人的面容居然看起来有些意气风发，这太陌生了，于是他使劲拍了拍自己的脸颊试图清醒一些。

走出门的时候客户和加藤已经走了，只有田中还被留在席间。他趴在桌子上，皱紧眉头，全然不似方才的恣意潇洒。“这位先生喝醉了，您要不……”年轻的服务员犹豫着朝他搭话，面露难色。菅田将暉叹了一口气，只得架起田中走出门去。他还不知道现在几点，但是街上的计程车还有很多。也许没有很晚？他侥幸地想。菅田将暉叫店员替他叫一辆计程车，因为他没有多余的手拦车，田中总是差点就能滑到地上，菅田将暉必须时刻警惕地拎住他。一个人没有意识的时候总是沉得过分，菅田将暉艰难地将他塞进车里，按着他的肩膀晃了晃。“喂，喂！你家在哪啊？”田中被他稍微晃得清醒了一点，含糊的报出一个地名便又头抵着玻璃继续睡。

菅田将暉不敢睡，他木然地坐在车里，车里有刺鼻的车载香薰的劣质香味，还有自己和田中身上浑浊的酒气。意识不清的时候东京的夜景貌似更加绚烂，车粼粼马萧萧，缤纷斑斓的光从眼前一阵一阵的掠过，人们在灯光下舞蹈、欢笑、奔跑，无一处不是说这座城市的丰富繁华。他曾经无比艳羡这风景，可此刻菅田将暉坐在出租车里，只觉得疲惫。“真想睡一觉。”他这样想，却并不想回家。不知车是行驶了多久，开到一栋集体公寓前，菅田将暉掏出一张纸币给司机便把田中拉下了车。“田中，田中？”他拍了拍田中通红滚烫的侧脸，对方皱着眉发出一声呓语。醒不来吗？菅田将暉四下里看了看，公寓对面有一个小公园，不如先让他坐下醒醒酒。菅田将暉将他扶到公园的儿童座椅上，田中趴在恐龙形状的摇摇椅上，随着弹簧的震动前后摇晃。这个画面真的有些好笑，菅田将暉不由扑哧笑了一声，在意识到这不太礼貌之后又僵硬地咳嗽了一下，但是没关系，田中并没有听见。他看见角落里有一个自动售货机，玻璃里的灯亮得无精打采，也不知道能不能继续使用，但是他还是走过去。所幸，只是过于破旧，玻璃上蒙了一层灰，里面的饮料好像女儿节人偶一样被规规矩矩摆放整齐。菅田将暉想从口袋里掏出一些硬币，摸了半天没有摸出来。奇怪？他一愣，明明记得昨天还有一些硬币在口袋里。他又把手伸进口袋仔细地翻找了一圈，勉强抠出一个五百元。菅田将暉将硬币投进老旧的贩卖机，要了一罐冰咖啡。零钱都去哪了？他取出冰凉还带着水气的咖啡，走到田中身边，将凉丝丝的罐子贴在对方的脸上。

温差让田中打了个寒颤，菅田将暉又试图摇晃他的肩膀将他唤醒。“喂，田中？你——”话音未落却被一声黏稠的呕吐声打断，他惊慌地下意识朝后退去，田中的手扒着恐龙摇摇椅两侧的把手，头朝外低垂着。他用力地呕吐着，菅田将暉觉得他快把内脏也倒出来了，自己肚子里也不由得翻涌起来。他抽了抽眼角，将涌到喉咙处的不适咽下去。田中一开始还会呕出一些粥状的东西，接着就是一些浑浊的水，后来就是一点一点带着血丝的唾液，然后只是机械性地干呕。菅田将暉看他佝偻的身形，突然感到一阵害怕，他怕田中就这么活生生死掉。他焦急地按着田中的肩膀，又怕自己力气太大把他就这么按碎，于是只能呐喊。“田中？田中！”菅田将暉小心翼翼地叫他名字，他实在不知道除了叫喊还有什么能做。他看见被座椅下的弹簧带着摇晃的田中逐渐安静下来，转而他看见这副在夜风中比纸薄的身躯像一片破叶子一样在颤抖，紧接着他听见细碎的抽噎声。菅田将暉以为自己听错了，但是哭声显然愈演愈烈，田中并不是一个脆弱的人，而他一个大男人现在就趴在他面前的儿童摇椅上嚎啕大哭，哭得涕泪横流。这实在不好看，也真的很丢脸，但是菅田将暉想不出指责他的理由。

田中哭得太伤心了，他甚至没有去揩掉自己的眼泪，菅田将暉站在原地，不知道该做些什么。“我应该去扶起他吗？”他犹豫着，田中却突然举起拳头，狠狠捶在恐龙摇摇椅的头上。“他妈的！他妈的！”他又在骂，哭叫着骂，咬牙切齿地骂。菅田将暉静静看着田中发酒疯，只想等他安静下来。田中高举起拳头，如同发表就职演说一样激昂，这明明是个醉鬼，眼神看起来却坚定无比。他朝着天空哭喊：“他妈的……他妈的公司！他妈的加藤！操他妈的！”

他显然不太会骂人，只是笨拙地重复“他妈的”这个简陋的词汇，但是菅田将暉就像是被焊死在地上的雕塑一般肃立在他面前。田中依旧在喋喋不休地痛骂，他却说不出任何一句话，任由田中惊雷一样的话语在他心里滚过。自己现在的表情一定很滑稽。他想。事实上他只是默默地伫立，直到田中哭够了也骂够了，跌跌撞撞地爬起来，径自离开。田中好像真的以为菅田将暉是一座雕塑，否则怎么看都没有看他便回去了？菅田将暉目送他踉跄着远去，直到看见他上楼，他才如梦初醒，一摸裤子口袋想起来刚才没有让司机给自己找零。

他看向高处，今晚夜色很不好，没有月光，连同星光也一般惨淡。夜风贴着脸擦过，凉意逐渐渗过骨头，他不禁打了个寒颤。

“也许我应该回家了。”菅田将暉看了看脚下，有几片落下的叶子被阳光烤得干瘪，他无聊地在上面跺了跺，碎成一地齑粉旋即便被风卷走。风吹得他又是一阵寒冷，于是他寒酸地裹紧了那件薄西装，朝手心哈了一口气。润在家做什么？他也许和昨晚一样，坐在灯下安静地等待自己。菅田将暉看着面前黢黑的公寓楼，心底油然而生一阵怆然。“我应该回家了。”他没有想到自己在怀念那一盏寂寞冷清的灯，悲怆又被一阵微温的留念代替。

然而显然，一切同他预想的截然不同。菅田将暉不知道自己是怎么回到的家。他对着同窗外夜色一般漆黑的家不知所措，灯光呢？为什么不开灯？他慌张搁下公文包，甩掉皮鞋，跑进客厅打开灯。他看见趴在桌子上的松本润，脸埋在臂弯里，也许是睡着了。菅田将暉肩膀一松，轻松下来，一瞬间他以为自己把润弄丢了。紧接着他看见桌子上那把水果刀，上面还有没擦干净的新鲜血痕，又毛骨悚然地愣在原地。菅田将暉眼瞅着面前睡得沉稳的人渐渐直起身子，一双浓重的眼睛静静看着自己，睫毛下有乌青的眼圈。“为什么不回我的消息？”松本润蹙眉，眼睛看起来湿漉漉的，语气甚至有些委屈。他自从呆在家便很少有这样情绪化的表现了，菅田将暉感觉心里某块地方被碰了一下，酸疼。他给自己发了消息吗？菅田将暉这才掏出手机，按亮屏幕上是一条未读消息。“我想吃可乐饼。”一点零三分，来自联系人“润”。他呆愣在原地，眼睛好一会儿才迟缓地看向松本润，手却一直僵持在掏手机的姿势动不了。他又冻成一座雕塑了。

松本润看他这样的反应，那双多日如同深潭一样死寂的眼睛居然莹莹的闪了泪光，他匆忙抬起手来揾泪，尽量叫自己颤抖的声音听起来平和一些。“将，我们不能这样。”他强作镇定，说一句，就揩一次，渐渐地泪水涨潮的速度叫松本润应接不暇。于是他索性抬起手，遮羞一般挡住停不下泪水的眼睛，就这么把一对伤痕累累的腕子暴露在自己的未婚夫面前，泣不成声起来。“你不能这么对我……”他的嘴唇在颤抖，泪水从他面颊流下来，混着手腕上有些干涸的血液滴到他的黑色卫衣上便无影无踪。天，他太脆弱了。菅田将暉绝望地想。穿着黑色衣服的松本润映在白墙上，就像被误泼上去的墨点，一个错误的影子，随时都要被这阔大的白给吸收了。他在菅田将暉面前哭得那么楚楚可怜，菅田将暉不由心里一阵抽痛。他想把松本润抱在怀里，亲吻掉落的眼泪，以前松本润哭的时候菅田将暉会给他弹吉他，他一弹吉他松本润就不哭了。后来那把老吉他在搬家的时候遗失，而他们也没有钱去买一把新的了。

他想不到有什么其他的方式可以让松本润不哭不难过。于是菅田将暉走到松本润面前，捧起他的脸亲吻那双带着咸味的嘴唇。他刚蜻蜓点水般在松本润嘴唇上落下一吻，就被松本润一脸惊惶地推开，菅田将暉一个踉跄险些没有站稳。“你喝酒了？”松本润睁大眼睛，错愕又惊恐地紧抱双臂，做出一个可怜的自我保护的姿态。他不自觉朝身后退了一步，揪住衣服的双手止不住在颤抖。松本润这种戒备的神态菅田将暉从来没有见过，他茫然地看着松本润的表情，这样的情绪让他感到陌生。他们已经很久没有接吻了，为什么他不让自己吻他？菅田将暉搞不懂，他向想前一步同松本润解释，却逼得润步步后退，直至跌坐在椅子上。“润！”菅田将暉看见松本润吃痛地皱起眉毛，怕他受伤，急迫地伸出手，想把他拉起来。松本润却眼看着一个男人朝他伸手，可自己无处躲避，只能再次抬起胳膊挡住眼睛。他大叫：

“不要靠近我！！”

菅田将暉怔住，他顿在原地，也没有收回手。他不懂自己的未婚妻朝他吼“不要靠近我”是什么意思，润之前从来没有这么对自己说过。可他只是想安慰他，仅此而已。菅田将暉看着面前缩成一团的松本润，心里五味杂陈，他伸出手轻轻压在松本润挡在眼前的两条胳膊上。“润……”他刚把手贴上去，就立刻被松本润飞快地拍开。松本润简直是要把自己揉进椅子里。他趁着菅田将暉还在分神，飞速将桌上的水果刀拾起，救命稻草一般紧握在手中，以一种拼命的姿态将刀锋对准菅田将暉。松本润太怕了，他的手甚至抖得握不住刀，可那坚决的神色简直将菅田将暉看呆。菅田将暉感觉心里有什么地方被这把刀割开了，血流满地，而他头一次对痛觉如此明确。

他不由得愤怒。

他不懂松本润为什么拒绝自己的吻。明明他是想安慰自己的未婚妻。明明他已经为他俩付出如此。明明他如此痛苦。他为什么拒绝？他凭什么拒绝！

菅田将暉睁大眼睛，浓而锋利的眉毛拧在一块，看起来格外狰狞。他又伤又气，于是他伸出手，几乎是立刻给了松本润一巴掌。登时松本润苍白的脸颊上泛起指痕，红肿了起来。松本润难以置信地撇过头来看他。他没有说一句话，而那双再次泛泪的眼睛分明在哭诉恐惧和委屈，这样的哀怨叫菅田将暉心里那个伤口愈发的痛了起来，可他本人却更加恼火。你在哭什么？他在心底麻木不仁地问，一把又抢过松本润原本就拿不住的刀，将它甩到一个他够不到的角落。他双手用一种不容置疑的力道握住松本润斑驳的手腕，碾过新旧伤口润疼痛得嘶嘶抽气，他趁机欺身而上强硬地亲吻松本润哆嗦的嘴唇。

松本润被菅田将暉堵在一张小小的凳子上无法动弹，他被这样温柔又恐怖的亲吻惊惧得瑟瑟发抖，只能将双手抵在菅田将暉胸前，试图拉开一些距离，几乎是立刻被未婚夫扣住后脑勺加深交换这个强迫的吻。他心死地一闭眼，以一种鱼死网破的决心，狠狠咬破菅田将暉滑过他牙齿间的舌头，血腥味让彼此间的吻更加浑浊不堪。松本润奋力地伸腿想将菅田将暉推开，却被一把扼住了喉咙用力掼在了桌子上。后脑被撞击的痛感让松本润眼前一片缭乱，灯的光晕照得菅田将暉的轮廓出现了重影。他努力起伏胸膛想顺畅呼吸，可菅田将暉立刻又压了上来，他眯着眼睛也只能看见一片黑影覆盖过暖黄的光，紧接着口中没有散去的血腥气又被一个湿润苦咸的吻再次加重。那是两个人眼泪的味道。

你在哭什么？松本润默问。

他们的回答没有一个得到解答。松本润在缺氧中昏昏沉沉结束了这个冗长痛苦的吻，他费力地大口大口呼吸，眼见着头顶晕开的光圈再次重聚。他就这么面无表情直勾勾地盯着头顶的吊灯，不眨一次眼，眼泪却仍然像泉水一样不止歇。这个灯，是这栋房子里少数由他们做得了主的东西。它从屋顶垂下，就像几朵抱在一起开得大大咧咧的马蹄莲。菅田将暉一边坐在梯子上装灯泡，一边低下头问松本润为什么要选这个灯。“明明那个水晶的看起来会更漂亮。”他朝松本润伸手要灯泡，未婚妻——当时仍旧只是女朋友，默默将最后一个灯泡递给他。那时润已经不轻易外露表情，但是仍然在低头找灯泡的时候温柔地笑了下。“因为我觉得很温馨。”他这么说。刚搬入这个房子的时候，他们一起在灯下吃晚饭，饭后润会给他们泡很香的茶。渐渐他几乎是忘了晚饭是要在家里吃的，就只剩润一个人坐在灯下吃饭。

后来有一段时间，灯下不坐着任何一个人，那段时间润住在医院里，他住在公司里。现在这盏灯依旧亮着，但是已经没有人会在它的柔光下吃饭了。而此刻，松本润躺在灯光下，看见花苞般密集的灯泡，有一种其实这是一盏手术灯的错觉，身下的餐桌则是一张解剖台。他被摊开在大众广庭，没有捍卫自己的权力。

他莫名觉得好笑，于是几不可见地牵了牵僵硬的嘴角，笑意转瞬即逝，可是菅田将暉却敏锐地捕捉到了。

菅田将暉看见又变成人偶的松本润，眼角一跳，掀起松本润的卫衣，从他的脖子向下亲吻。而松本润那具冰凉的身体没有任何的反应。他是一只可以随意玩弄的小猫、一朵折断根茎的花、一块任人践踏的草坪，不是松本润。他以一种被割据的状态瘫软在桌子上，炽热的灯光烤得他昏昏欲睡，意识却清晰得吓人。他突然想到那天打开窗时不请自来的阳光，照在身上是富有生机的，暖洋洋的。

阳光真好。松本润闭上了眼睛，任由灯光的曝晒。

在松本润装作一块木头的时候，他的躯体依旧是柔软而富有弹性的。他当然知道，只因先前有人故意在这样的时机同他说：“你好软，是不是处女？”那个时候他比现在哭叫得更厉害，这不失为是一种进步。尽管如此，松本润仍然在菅田将暉直直捅进自己身体的时候疼得弓起了背。菅田将暉不觉得这样的松本润需要更多细致的步骤，于是他并没有润滑，而是像一个愣头青一样闯了进去。做爱是伴侣之间温存可爱的小动作，而他们疏于此道已久。原来的房子里他们倒是有在湿热的夏天翻滚过几回的畅快回忆，搬家后菅田将暉有试图含蓄地发出过邀请，但都被松本润一一拒绝了。思想至此，菅田将暉一咬嘴唇，狠心将那把自己的刀捅得更深，旋即便感受到身下躯体的颤抖。那不是快感，他很清楚。可他依旧握住未婚妻血痕一片的手腕，撑在桌子上，机械地往复这样一种动作，任由眼泪滴落在松本润脸上，夹杂着润不停歇的泪水从眼角滑落。考虑到爱的意思，这已经不是做爱，也许只能称之为性交。

他们从餐桌移到了浴室最后又回到了卧室。菅田将暉不记得之后做了什么，他们又做了多久。当他强撑着眼皮醒来的时候，遍体鳞伤的松本润正躺在自己身边睡得十分安稳，就像是一个没有烦恼的人。如果不是因为他脸上还挂着泪痕，所见之处都是青紫色的痕迹，菅田将暉会以为他们度过了一个愉快的夜晚。可是看到松本润脸上掌掴后的红肿和脖子上的掐痕后，他只想落荒而逃。

他呆坐在床上，不知该如何面对。似乎就这样坐着，假装是一尊塑像，就可以规避一切。

为什么会这样？菅田将暉爱怜地将松本润额前的碎发向耳后顺了顺，发现这样让肿着的那半脸看起来更明显了，又悻悻地梳了回去。他轻手轻脚地从床上爬起来，没有惊醒松本润，紧接着胡乱而迅速地换上衣服。外套上酒气还没有散去，他不安地闻了一闻，从衣柜里拿出一罐空气清新剂，掩耳盗铃式地在周围喷一圈。菅田将暉看了一眼时间，区区六点，同每一个寻常早晨一样。他挪到厨房，强迫自己无视餐厅混乱的场景，直接去做早饭。他单手打了一个蛋进油锅，这招还是和松本润学的，一开始他打蛋的时候还会把蛋壳也打进去。菅田将暉微微一笑，用锅铲掀起鸡蛋的边，煎的刚刚好。他将这份煎得格外好的蛋小心地装在盘子里，佐以两片金黄酥脆的面包片。这份是给松本润的，自己则直接去啃干面包。松本润还没有醒，抑或是他不想醒，或是他不想看见自己。菅田将暉接受他的一切看法，于是他在盘子下压了一张纸条，上面写着“对不起”。

菅田将暉麻木地将推倒的椅子扶起来，用抹布和纸巾将落在桌面上的不洁物擦拭干净。随后他就这么干坐在桌子旁，祈祷一般期待松本润能醒来，来吃饭，然后看到这张纸条。菅田将暉梦幻地想着，没准这样他会原谅自己，虽然他本人不奢求能够被原谅，可是那是润……然而任由他这么胡思乱想，想出现的人依旧没有出现，可是上班的时间却不期而至。菅田将暉依依不舍地从位子上起来，穿上那件气味奇怪的外套，走到门口穿上一只皮鞋后发现另一只昨晚不知道被自己甩到了那里。于是匍匐在地上四处探头寻找，结果在鞋柜下一个逼仄的角落里找到了。他直起身子叹一口气，用光着的那只脚去够，穿上后跺了跺脚，鞋子穿得太久，合脚的过头，感觉随时都要坏掉。菅田将暉转身朝着卧室的方向看了一眼，抿抿嘴，终究什么也没做，拎起包直接跑出了门。

松本润听见门锁咔哒轻轻合上的声音，长舒一口气。他揪住被子的手骤然撒开，神经突然放松便立刻陷入黑甜。好困，他意识仍旧在清晰地体会着这种感觉，周身的疼痛在此刻反而不如这点渴求来得迫切。阳光透过玻璃泼辣地铺在他面前，叫他睡得很不安稳。松本润突然开始厌倦这样晴朗的天气，他强忍不适支起身子，狠狠地拉上了窗帘。

不应该有这样晴朗的天气。在他沉入睡眠之前，松本润如此想。

今天的太阳着实是艳得有些恼人了。菅田将暉脱下刚穿上的外套，抹了一下额头渗出的细密汗珠。不知道春天的温度变化如此之大，甚至春天还没有结束，貌似夏天就快要来了。他在电车里挤出一身的汗，走到办公室时并不觉得有凉快多少。于是他将外套搁在椅背上，卷起了衬衫的袖子。这件衬衫也已经是老旧货色了，纽扣都松了，根本卷不住。菅田将暉下意识找田中请求外援，“田中，你有没有……”说着他目光朝田中座位上瞟去，却发现那个位置空无一人。“是还没来吗？”他感到奇怪，田中虽然玩世不恭，但是从来没有迟到过。他坐回位子上，准备开始一天的工作。突然他掏出手机，又给润编辑了一条短信。

“对不起，我今晚会带着可乐饼回去的，我给你做了早饭，记得吃。”

他想了想，又补充了一条：

“对不起。”

松本润此时正在补觉，和菅田将暉的预估不谋而合，所以菅田将暉并没有真的在等他回复消息，放下手机后又开始处理上午的工作。如果不是田中的突然出现，他都想不起来自己早上还找过他。田中是午休的时候来到的办公室，他没有穿着正装而是穿着一件黑色的卫衣。菅田将暉一晃眼，以为看到了松本润，再一瞧并不是。黑色卫衣仿佛已经成为了一个奇怪的象征，看见这么穿的田中他无端觉得害怕，有一种失去的感觉。

“你……”他看着站在面前的田中，迟疑着开口。后者却一脸坦然，照旧露出一个招牌式无所谓的笑容：“嗯，我辞职了。”

他笑得太坦然了，仿佛昨天晚上扑倒在儿童摇椅上狂吐的酒鬼不是他。菅田将暉一时间不知道该说什么，他几次张开嘴要说些什么，最后仍旧只变成一句公式化的客套：“你之后有什么打算？”“走一步看一步吧。”田中耸耸肩，沉静地看着一脸欲言又止的菅田将暉，忽然又是笑笑：“你结婚的时候给我发请柬吧。”菅田将暉点点头，接着就只是默默看着田中将他桌上本就不多的杂物收进一个纸箱。田中一只脚踏出门的时候，他却突然在背后叫道：“田中！”

田中被猝不及防一叫，惊讶地回头看他。菅田将暉比划比划自己的袖子，吞吞吐吐地问：“那个，你有没有夹子？”田中又笑了，好像这是一件极其有趣的事，他从纸箱里掏出一盒夹子递给这位前同事。忽然间他似乎是想到了什么，一手伸进自己裤子的口袋，掏出一盒香烟和一支打火机。田中手一伸，将烟和火机一起放在菅田将暉手里。“这给你，你抽吧。”田中难得一脸认真地看着他，菅田将暉忽然有一种被托付后事的感觉。“这是万宝路，便利店三百元就可以买到。”他眼看着菅田将暉似懂非懂地点了点头，微微一笑，轻轻同他告别：“再见。”然后便走下了楼，消失在漠漠人海。

菅田将暉坐回座位，突如其来一阵凄惶。他不由自主摸出一根昔日同事馈赠的烟，点燃了却并不抽，只是默默注视它燃烧。直到他被身后的人拍椅背提醒，要抽去吸烟室抽，这才捻灭继续工作。

午休时间他一个人趴在吸烟室的窗台上，今天的阳光实在是太过于毒辣，菅田将暉眯着眼睛吸烟，感觉自己的烟都是被太阳点燃的。他无师自通地朝着天空吐出一个个烟圈，看见它们随风飘，渐渐淡去在天幕，淡成一朵云的一部分，他却无端想起消失在人海里的田中。

“他现在会在哪呢？”菅田将暉想到那个离开自己视线尽头的黑色背影。他大概从来没想过自己居然会在无事开小差时想起田中。他掏出手机想看看消息，依旧没有来自松本润的短信。也许他还在睡觉？菅田将暉吸了一口烟，脑海里突然映出昨晚他掐住松本润脖子的场景，一阵心悸，烟灰抖到了衬衫上。

“对不起。”于是他又编辑了一条。接着他掐灭了烟，回去工作，直到下午。今天我不想加班。菅田将暉从来没有觉得自己的工作如此顺利过。我要回去和润一起在灯光下吃可乐饼。这样想着他居然心情愉悦了起来，加藤少见地夸奖了他的工作效率。“这不是也可以做到么？”主任笑得趾高气昂，菅田将暉咧着嘴接受了这样的褒奖。

松本润醒来的时候已经是黄昏了。他打开自己的手机，默默划掉消息看到时间，已经是晚上六点出头了。大片大片紫红的光透过窗帘抹匀在房间，松本润实在口干舌燥，想喝些水，于是强撑起身体下床，步履蹒跚地走到厨房。他看见桌上的早餐后兀的一愣，又面色如常地接水。松本润艰难地走到餐桌边坐下，取出压在盘子下的纸条，又放在一边。脆面包冷掉后比干面包还要难嚼，冷掉的煎蛋吃起来比炒糊的煎蛋还要油腻，但是松本润坐在这盘早已失去食物意义的早餐面前安静地、认真地、复有仪式感地咀嚼、吞咽、体会这些天来的第一餐。吃完后他将盘子丢进水槽，洗刷干净，将纸条丢进垃圾桶。垃圾桶已经满了，但是依旧有容纳一张纸的位置。应该去丢垃圾了。松本润想，他已经很久没有出去了，也许今天他应该出去。他艰难地踱回卧室，跪坐在床上拉开窗帘。黄昏温和又强硬地走进这间昏暗的屋子，他静静被夕阳包裹着，任由它为自己镀上一层金边，尽管这样的光辉并不长久。松本润看着沉沉坠落的斜阳，疲惫又缓慢地闭上眼睛。

他决定要往高处去。

菅田将暉回到家的时候也是黄昏，他拎着一盒刚炸好的可乐饼就像随身携带一个香气炸弹。他喜悦又紧张地打开门。“润？”他在玄关小心翼翼地叫未婚妻的名字，回答他的只有一片死寂。还没有睡醒吗？菅田将暉轻手轻脚地走进卧室，却发现空无一人。突然田中黑色的背影如同幽灵一般忆起，他脑海里犹如被轰炸过一般，身后冷汗涔涔。润不见了，他去了哪里？他能去哪里？菅田将暉掏出手机，想要拨通松本润的电话，却没有人接听。他翻遍了自己的通讯录，在这座城市里居然找不到任何一个与松本润有关的人。菅田将暉悲哀地发现，他对松本润原来知之甚少。我们难道不是一起相处了这么多年吗？他痛苦地抓着头发蹲在地上，却无计可施。他侧过脸看窗外，这是润离家前最后看到的景色吗？他会去这窗前若干房屋的其中一栋吗？菅田将暉猜想着，悻悻地目光下移，忽地瞥见床单上一脚微微渗出的血迹。他的眼睛好像被烫到一般灼烧起来，立刻站起身子，带着畏惧地朝后退了两步，紧接着跑出门去。

跑吧！跑吧！菅田将暉对自己说。跑去找到他！

东京的夜晚一如既往地早来，黄昏的余韵还没有退去，霓虹灯已经争先恐后地亮了。菅田将暉穿着一身廉价的西服，奔跑在城市的街头，擦肩而过一个又一个衣着考究的男女，可他毫不在意。他踏着东京夜色的光彩，跑得是那么的快，他都不知道自己可以跑得如此快。他在街头呼喊松本润的名字，引得路过的小姑娘指着他笑。“嘻嘻，真是好笑，松本润是谁啊。”她们乐呵呵地用手机录下这个滑稽的上班族，发给自己的朋友，在互联网引发又一次的哄笑。可是这些菅田将暉是管不到的，他只想找到那个她们口中无人知晓的松本润。

菅田将暉忽然看见有一个黑色的身影从自己面前蹿过，他一伸手拦住发现只是一个年轻的女性，她瞪了菅田将暉一眼：“干什么？小心我告你性骚扰。”又匆匆离开。东京人的脚步都太快了，菅田将暉来不及去逮着每一个穿黑衣服的人盘问，他们就如同鬼魅一般消失不见。菅田将暉穿梭在每一条街道和巷子里，他的皮鞋彻底跑得开了线，他的西服皱的就像一块抹布，可是他像是一只一出生就只能飞的鸟，不能够中途停下。这个可笑的上班族在四周人或是不解或是讥笑的目光里难耐地撑着膝盖大口喘着粗气，接着又开始奔波。没人知道他在城市漆黑的夜里，寻找着自己失踪的未婚妻。

忽然之间他看见一处聚集的人群。“也许润就在这些人群里面。”他安慰自己。于是跑过去伸手拉过一位穿着黑色衣服的青年，确认他不是润之后他尽量平静地问：“你们都在这里做什么？”青年瞪大眼睛注视着这个不成人形的小职员，奇怪怎么会有这样狼狈的人出现在东京街头呢。他一脸凝重地回答：“你不知道抬头看吗？上面有人要跳楼！”

原本喘息着的菅田将暉突然呼吸一滞，僵硬地抬起头看看这个青年，又仿佛被操控一样机械地仰起脸看楼顶。一旁的青年不知道为什么身边这个人的表情如此的痛苦，他从没有见过这样扭曲而哀痛的表情。菅田将暉看见高楼之上那个小小的人影，明明分辨不出五官但是他心里笃定那就是松本润。于是他奋力地拨开人群向前跑着，推开阻拦的手，呐喊着：“让开！让开！那是我的妻子啊！”

人群惊呼着疏散开，为这个可悲的丈夫让出一条路来，其中不乏一些好事者为他摇旗助威。“加油啊！”他们这样叫着，跳着，好似一场盛大的狂欢。菅田将暉无暇顾及这些，他不知道自己怎么会有这么旺盛的精力，依旧能够一刻不停地爬到顶楼。他推开天台的门，看见松本润戴着一顶棒球帽背对自己，伫立在夜风中俯视这城市车水马龙。黑色卫衣太过于宽大，风吹着他的衣摆仿佛里面没有站着一个人形一般。

“润。”菅田将暉轻轻叫他的名字。

那人忽然回头，脸上带着漠然和乍见一般的天真。他的侧脸还肿着，嘴角甚至还冒着血丝。城市的灯火倒映在他晶亮的眼里，他看上去那么憔悴，但是菅田将暉却仿佛看见他们无忧无虑的初遇。松本润也许是想到了同样的东西，朝他灿然一笑，笑得那么恣意、动人，仿佛没有任何痛苦折磨。

然后他义无反顾地向后一倒，跳了下去。

楼底骤然翻滚起此起彼伏的尖叫声，菅田将暉惊愕又茫然地不理解面前发生的事情。他晃晃悠悠地走到高楼的边缘，虚着眼睛朝下看，只能看见一个小小的身躯，头边有一小汪血泊。那是松本润吗？松本润，死了？他愣在原地，心里却忽然有了一丝释然和解脱。

他不知道是怎么再次回到楼底下的。菅田将暉就站在松本润那摊血迹的旁边，他看着松本润苍白失血的侧脸出神。没有人知道他在想什么，大家都当他是一个刚刚失去爱妻的鳏夫。连同他自己也不知道自己在想什么，或者应该想什么，事实上他的大脑里一片空白。他在想自己刚刚买到的可乐饼可能已经凉了，脆皮就不再好吃了；今天工作的文件好像其实没有做完；之前口袋里的零钱都去了哪里？他就这么杵在血腥的案发现场，什么都没有做，甚至都不是他报的警。警察来的时候他还维持着同样的姿势在冥思苦想。“可怜的小伙子。”路旁的中年女性叹息着摇摇头：“他太爱他的老婆了。”

警察飞快地封锁了现场，用一块白布盖住了尸体，挥手让围观群众们当退则退。菅田将暉被小心地用一块毯子包裹起来，他们说这是为了安抚他的情绪。可是我很热。菅田将暉抬手擦了擦汗，依旧没有把毯子丢掉。一个女警走了过来，递给他一杯热水，告诉他一会儿要和他们一起回警局做笔录。菅田将暉点点头，没有喝那杯热水。

到达警局的时候菅田将暉的衬衫已经湿透了，他小心翼翼地和那位女警打报告。“我可以把毯子拿下来了吗？”他举起手，扯了扯领口。“有点热。”女警看着手头的现场调查报告头也不抬地同他说：“不可以，要安抚你的情绪。”“哦。”菅田将暉把手放了下来，他不明白毯子和安抚情绪有什么关系。他坐在被审讯的座位上，突然感觉有点像在被面试。

“姓名？”

“菅田将暉。”

“年龄？”

“27。”

“和死者关系？”

“夫妻。”

说完菅田将暉想了想，又改口道：“不，是男女朋友。”

做笔录的女警不耐烦地抬起头看他：“到底是什么关系？你得讲清楚！”

“我们订婚了，但是还没有结婚。”菅田将暉补充，被女警一下子打断：“没有入籍是吧？那你们的关系没有法律保护，我就写朋友了啊。”

菅田将暉不知道这样是否合理，他们的关系从夫妻降级到了男女朋友，现在又变成了朋友。他又掏出手机，搜索自己的通讯录，发现自己连润父母的电话都没有。自己和润真的是夫妻吗？他不禁对自己产生怀疑，甚至开始觉得也许他们连朋友都不是，只是无意之间闯进对方通讯录里的两个人。

女警做完了笔录又给他倒了一杯水，菅田将暉手捧着那杯水低头看自己的脚。这双过于破旧的皮鞋终于开了口，让他看起来更像一个流浪汉了。他喝了一口水，突然问女警：“润的……死者的尸体会送到这里来吗？”女警低着头翻档案，但是依旧心不在焉地回答他：“不会，我们警局没有停尸房，法医鉴定完大概会直接送去火葬吧。”说到这里她突然抬起头问：“你有他其他家人的联系方式吗？”菅田将暉摇了摇头，女警翻了下白眼继续翻那一摞摞的档案：“那大概会直接联系到你，到时候来取骨灰吧。”

菅田将暉在警局里坐了一夜，之后这个女警也不搭理他了，东跑西跑看起来忙碌的很。他窝在警局狭窄的椅子上浅浅睡了一觉，又自己起来去倒了一杯水，他不得不承认在睡觉的时候这条炎热的毯子确实很能安抚人心。折腾了很久他看了一眼手机，已经五点了。菅田将暉伸了个懒腰，跑到档案管理室找那个女警。女警也一夜没睡，眼下乌青一片。他朝她一举手，小心翼翼地问：“我现在能走了吗？”女警看见他一脸的讶异：“你还没走啊？”朝他打了个哈欠后又不耐烦地摆摆手，不想和他再多说一句话。

菅田将暉没有回家，他径直坐地铁去了公司。上楼之前他去便利店买了一管胶水和一管鞋油，老板看着他凌乱而憔悴的脸并不意外，只是习以为常地叮嘱他不要习惯性加班。他接过找零的时候突然想到，那天在门口掏出钥匙的时候，有一枚五百元硬币滚到了门后面。原来去了那里！他恍然大悟。

到办公室里依旧有一部分同事还坐在电脑前，看到他的到来见怪不怪。他看了一眼手机，七点二十三。趁着正式上班前他用胶水把自己开了口的老皮鞋粘了起来，又用面纸沾点鞋油把它擦亮，这下看起来没有那么邋遢了。菅田将暉得意洋洋地想。他坐在电脑前，估算着离九点开会还可以弥补多少方案上的漏洞，这个时候多查漏补缺到时候就会少挨加藤的骂。保洁员走过他身边，抵了抵他的胳膊：“小哥，你手边这个咖啡罐还要不要了？放着好几天了吧。”菅田将暉一愣，意识到他在说那罐喝了一半的佐藤的咖啡，他点点头没有说话。保洁员叹了口气去把窗帘拉开，他应该下班了。

阳光透过窗户洒进来，地面上荡漾着虹色的光谱。菅田将暉看着手旁佐藤的遗物咖啡，突然拿了起来猛喝一口，紧接着从口袋掏出那包田中送的香烟，点燃一根倒在椅背上抽了起来。他的前桌已经空空荡荡全然是一个新的工位了，而邻桌上还摆着佐藤太太的照片。她还是没有来收拾。菅田将暉吸了一口烟，望着窗外的阳光吐出一个烟圈，他浸润在金光灿灿的暖光里缓缓闭上遍布血丝的双眼。

阳光真好。他睁开眼，叼着烟将文件发送了出去。太阳每天都照常升起。不多时便收到了加藤的回复，依旧照例将他骂得一文不值。

菅田将暉继续修改着已经面目全非的文件，他坦然地安慰自己：

没事，至少知道了万宝路三百元一包。

（FIN）

**Author's Note:**

> FT：不知道该说些什么，这篇是目前为止写得最艰难的一部作品，字数最多也是耗时最长。当时把脑洞给其他人看的时候得到了很统一的回复：你是人吗？谢谢大家的夸奖（？
> 
> 很多讨论已经在前期和朋友交流的时候讨论过了，其实就是个资本把你妈害了的故事（？这个时候再写进FT反而索然无味，只能请大家自己理会了。比起同人其实这更像是一篇借用了苏打和润两个名字的原创。依旧是人物属于我，同他们本人无关。
> 
> 十分感谢看到这里的朋友们。
> 
> 梨蛇
> 
> 2020/4/12


End file.
